


Fireheart: The fifth Hogwart house

by WrongFandom



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Harry Potter, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Sleipnir, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hufflepuff Jormungand, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I Don't Even Know, I don't remember the tag, I lost a tag, I'm calling the fifth house Fireheart, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Blaise Zabini, Ravenclaw Peter Parker, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Hela, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Michelle Jones, There is a fifth Hogwarts house, They have a large and confusing family, Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker, Tony is the only semi-normal one, Why?, other house Harry, other house Wednesday Addams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Loki ran from New York after receiving some unsettling news and moved to London with his husband. Not knowing what's in store.





	1. Loki adopts a sixth child or Tony needs a drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

Loki was sitting with Peter happily babbling on his lap when Tony said that he had mail. Peter had lost his aunt a few months back in a car crash and proved to have powers which is where Loki came in to take care of him. He grabbed the envelope eager to read it until he saw the name on it.

Dear Prince Loki of Asgard,

A one Angribola Frostbreath has recently been deceased. We regret to inform you that you have two weeks to come to collect Sleipnir Goldenback-Lokison, Jormungand Frostbreath-Lokison, Fenrir Frostbreath-Lokison, and Hela Frostbreath-Lokidottir. If you do not collect them we shall be forced to put them in an orphanage and we know how you feel about those.

Sincerely,

A. Icehouse

Loki's breath started to shake violently. He quickly put Peter down and disappeared. Tony looked around confused at where his husband went off to. Tony would have to wait.

One week later left a confused Tony, an upset Peter, and a couple of angry avengers.

Two weeks since Loki left there was a note begging Tony to retire and come to England. He did as the note asked. He ended up in a house with the address Number 5, Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. A nice place very normal. He knocked on the door unsure on what to do. Loki opened it and launched himself around Tony and Peter murmuring that he's sorry for leaving so suddenly.

"Loki it's fine. I'm just wondering what happened."

"I had an ex who was taking care of some of my other children because she refused to part with them. She died and I had to get them to avoid those dreadful prisons they call orphanages. Would you like to meet your step-children?" Loki babbled.

Tony agreed and loved his family.

One year later...

Loki glared as a three-year-old gardened the house next door. The child was the same age as the triplets while Peter was the same age as Sleipnir. The child was called freak enough that he probably thought that was his name. Poor child. A wizard at that as well. Loki decided to do something.

The boy or freak whichever hid under the stairs in his cupboard just waiting. Something felt weird and it wasn't the people next door or down the street. It had something to do with where he was. The sudden knock startled him as the door swung open. A man with black hair and green eyes stood there.

"Hello, little one,"

"Hello"

The man swiftly picked up the boy and suddenly they were in a bank. He fell asleep at some point but when he woke up he was in a different house. He looked to see three other beds each one holding a child. At the end of the beds, there were nameplates saying Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungand. He slipped out of bed to realize that his own said, Orion. Was that his name? That's a nice name.

The man from last night came in followed by another man with brown hair and eyes. They grinned and slowly moved to kneeling positions. They explained that they adopted him and that the other kids in the room were his brothers and sister and that he had two more brothers. Hela looked exactly like the first man. Peter looked like the second. Sleipnir had white hair and brown eyes and skin slightly darker than Orion's. Fenrir had dark brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin. Jor had black hair and golden eyes and pale skin. Orion himself had fluffy white hair(used to be black), green eyes, tanned skin, and now a lack of scar. When he asked why he was told that he changed his looks based on pure will. It made it easy to tell what emotion Orion was experiencing at any given moment.

Tony when Loki came back with a sixth kid just accepted it and went and got a drink. Because why not?


	2. The Elders get letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion was playing with Hela and Wednesday when an owl hit the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

Orion was playing with Hela and Wednesday when an owl hit the window. All three looked up curious as to what the owl was doing. Orion opened the window and grabbed the two letters from it before it flew off.

"They're for Peter and Sleipnir!" He proclaimed.

"Well, why don't you go give it to them?" Hela asked somewhat playfully.

Orion ran towards the kitchen and skidded to a halt fairly quickly. Peter almost fell over again. You'd think after seven years of living together he'd be used to Orion running from place to place.

"Orion dear please don't run in the house." Loki reminded Orion.

Orion handed the letters to Peter and Sleipnir and stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or Kudos.


End file.
